Harper Rayne
'Harper Rayne '''is the deuteragonist of the novels ''Chess with the Stars and The Last Rigg, the two final installments of the Hunt for the Chain saga. He is the love interest of the main character of both novels, Kayla Rigg. He is cursed with a vow mark due to a deal between his father and The Lightbringer. He is born as a being known as a Witchwalker, a magically powerful enhanced human being with numerous powers involving the spectral magics of the world. He would later star in other novels of his own after the end of the Hunt for the Chain saga, most notably his own detective series, Harper Rayne and the City of Witches. Biography Origin A man named Preston Rayne would one day make a deal with The Lightbringer on a cold autumn night. Preston was on the run from the police after his crimes had finally left enough clues for the police to find him, while his colleagues had either been shot dead or incarcerated, he made a deal with the Lightbringer to have the ability to hide himself from the mortal plane in exchange for a child who would be born as a mystical human known as a Witchwalker, and that the child would be born with a Vow Mark. Preston during the time was performing criminal activities in order to have enough money for his pregnant wife, Eunice. Preston agreed to the deal out of desperation. Harper was born by the beginning of the next year, he was a quiet child, almost always absorbed in books. He was considered as one of the weird kids, but also considered as one of the most intelligent. When he was eleven years old his father Preston was murdered on his birthday by a mysterious man, that man would later be revealed to actually be a demon scout of Chainlash. Harper and his mother would wound up in a Born-Again Christian community during their days of coping with the loss of Preston, the secret of the Vow Mark never having been revealed. Harper would attend religious youth administrations, but these religious interactions would come to clash with his Vow Mark, the more he attended the worse he became physiologically, at first it would be dizziness, then it would become nose bleeds, eventually it all stopped when there was an incident involving him convulsing and then losing consciousness afterwards. The Lightbringer's demons were beginning to try and collect the boy, evil spirits that called themselves Legion would possess him. During his demonic possession, he would murder multiple people in the different rooms of Richington hospital, which was the room he was in, corrupting their souls and sending them into The X. By the end of it however he would be stopped by a man named Ennard Stein, who was attending the hospital during the time. Harper would awaken in his hospital bed without any recollection, and apparently without a single piece of evidence suggesting he was behind the murders. He would be transferred to another hospital, his Vow Mark having been temporarily sealed by Ennard's Onyx Coronet Powers. Powers Category:Males Category:Holy Piercer Character